


Bucky’s Bad,Sad, Mad Day

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Daddy Phil, Daddy Sam, Daddy Steve, Diapers, Gen, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Toddler Bucky, non sexual age play, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943





	Bucky’s Bad,Sad, Mad Day

Bucky woke from his nap, blinking sleepily for a few minutes and sucking lazily at his pacifier. “Alldigacor,” he said softly around his paci, petting his plushie. 

The alligator was a bright green velvety soft fabric that Bucky loved very much. 

He pushed onto his knees and then sat up, the plastic covered mattress crinkling under his movements. His diaper was wet. He squirmed. It irritated him. 

He wasn’t little. He still felt big. Kind of. He had woken up big that morning but the morning hadn’t gone well. It started when he and Clint had a big fight. 

Clint had called him a baby for crying when he hurt his hand in the gym. He’d pinched it in the clip when he hung a punching bag. It had hurt a lot. So he punched Clint with his left hand. Then swore. Both of which were against the rules. He didn’t punch hard but it had hurt Clint enough that he’d tattled and Bucky had been sent into the time out corner for half an hour for punching and swearing. 

If that wasn’t enough to ruin his morning, Clint had made “ew” faces at him from behind Steve, when dad had come to change him and he’d had a dirty diaper. 

He’d flipped Clint off with his metal hand but Steve had noticed and he’d gotten spanked. 

At lunch time, Clint had laughed at him because he couldn’t say alligator properly. It made him so mad. Clint did it on purpose. Big words were hard for him when he was big or little and alligator was one of them. He could say dumbass just fine though. So he did and he’d punched Clint again. With his right hand this time. 

After that Daddy Steve said it was time for a nap and Clint had whispered that he was a baby. 

He wanted to pound Clint, but daddy had just picked him up, kicking and screaming and put him in his crib. He had eventually fallen asleep. 

He looked over to the other two cribs. Baby Tony was still sleeping in his crib. Baby Scottie must be up already. 

He frowned a little. That was another sore point. 

Bucky was almost as old as Clint but Daddy made him have naps in a crib and sit in a high chair at lunch with Scottie and Tony because he fell off of other chairs too often. He felt mad about that too today.He wasn’t a baby. 

Scottie was annoying too. He’d tried to take alligator away from Bucky. That made him the most mad! 

He looked back at his alligator. Yesterday Scottie had wanted it too. Bucky had held it tight. He was little then. Today he was big and daddy expected him to share more when he was big. 

He was kind of in between headspaces right now. 

Bucky had a hard time sharing. Any time. He didn’t like sharing daddy time, he didn’t like sharing his favourite toys, especially with his younger brothers and he didn’t like when Clint made fun of him. He was definitely having a bad, mad, sad day! 

He mashed his plushie to his face. “Alldigacor is all mine!” He spit out his pacifier. 

Daddy Sam came in. “Hey Buckaroo. All done sleeping?” 

Bucky glared at him. “Scottie can’t have my Alldigacor.”

Sam lifted him out of the crib, patting his diaper. “Scottie doesn’t want your alligator, bud.” He turned to get a clean diaper. “I gotta change your diaper.”

“No!” Bucky scowled, stepping out of the room. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s sleeping on the couch with Scottie. He was tired.” Sam patted the change table. “Why are you so grouchy? Cm’ere please.”

“‘M not,” Bucky growled. “I want dad to change me.”

“Don’t wake him up,” Sam cautioned. “Come on.” 

Bucky pushed his lower lip out. He ran to the living room, spotting Steve asleep on the couch with Scott on his chest. 

Completely ignoring Sam’s order, Bucky crawled onto Steve’s lap pushing Scottie aside somewhat and cuddled his nose into Steve’s neck, holding alligator tightly. 

Daddy stirred, automatically putting a strong arm around the boy on his lap before he was even awake. “Hey, bud,” he mumbled sleepily, adjusting the now squirming baby in his other arm. 

Sam looked at Bucky sternly, his hands on his hips. “Bucky! What did I just say??”

Bucky looked guiltily at Daddy Sam. “I wanted snuggles.”

“I could have snuggled with you. Now c’mon. On the floor. You need a change.” Sam waited, pinning him with a firm look. 

Bucky stubbornly shook his head.

Sam took a deep breath, striving for patience. Bucky was a handful and with his mental and physical issues, he was often unpredictable. Yelling at him didn’t do any good. It just made him throw a temper tantrum. 

Steve struggled a little to adjust both boys and sat up. “What’s going on?”

“Bucky needs to be changed.” Sam didn’t let the frustration he was feeling creep into his words. It would only heighten the situation. 

Steve patted Bucky’s bottom, firmly planted on his knee. “Hey Boo, can Sam change your diaper?”

Bucky shook his head again. “‘M dry. I‘not wet.” He gave Sam a scathing look from the safety of Steve’s shoulder. 

Sam sighed and tossed the diaper on the couch. “Lemme take Scottie.” He took the half awake baby from Steve and cuddled him. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead. “What’s the matter, Boo? Why are you grumpy?”

“I’not!!” Bucky insisted, stuffing his thumb into his mouth. “Stop asking me that!” He clutched alligator tighter when Sam put a now awake and smiling Scottie on the floor. 

“Someone had a good nap.” 

Steve lay Bucky on the couch.He started to pull his pants off when Bucky squirmed and kicked at his leg. “No!”

Steve frowned. “Enough!”

Bucky stopped kicking at the firm voice but not whining. 

Steve pulled the soggy diaper off and cleaned him, then slid the clean diaper underneath. He was almost done taping it up when Scottie crawled over to the couch to investigate. He reached for the bright green alligator in Bucky’s arms, his innocent face all smiles. 

Bucky’s reaction was immediate, strong and loud. 

He screamed, pushed Scottie hard, knocking him back and then kicked Steve in a fit of rage. 

“MY ALLDIGACOR!!!”

Steve finished with the diaper then pulled Bucky up, swatting the back of his bare thigh firmly. “James! That is enough!”

Bucky was too far into his tantrum now and the swat only made him madder. 

He dropped onto the floor screaming, kicking and crying. He got louder especially when Steve took the alligator away and put it out of reach for the time being. 

Scottie was screaming in Sam’s arms where he’d quickly been scooped up when Bucky had melted down. 

Bucky was screaming on the floor and Tony was crying now as well, having been scared awake by all the noise. 

Steve looked up at the ceiling in a silent imploring glance and went to get his wailing baby out of his crib. 

He grabbed both babies’ pacis and brought them out to Sam. “You want to take them down to the common room? It will be easier to get Bucky calmed down once he’s the only one making noise.”

Sam took the pacifiers and put Tony on his other hip. “Good luck.” He left the apartment. 

Bucky was still screaming for his alligator, at the top of his lungs. 

Steve pulled him onto his lap, landing three more good hard smacks on his bare leg. It startled him out of his tantrum and he turned into Steve’s chest, wailing. 

Steve ran a gentle hand over his tousled hair. “There, there Boo. Tell daddy what’s wrong.”

“A-Alld-di-digac-c-cor.” Bucky hiccuped, pointing to where Steve had put his plushie. 

Steve hugged him tight. “Calm down first.”

“No!!” Bucky protested, beginning to cry hysterically again. 

Steve tried to calm him, finally getting the plush. “Okay. Here’s your alligator.” It went against everything he’d ever learned as a caregiver to give in to a Little’s tantrum but Bucky was different. Sometimes getting him to calm down meant giving him something to ground him. 

Bucky clutched the plush wiping his eyes and nose on it repeatedly. His cries turned to whimpers and then stopped. 

Steve grimaced. Alligator would have to go through the wash tonight after Bucky was sleeping. 

Once the Little was finally calmed down, he was exhausted. Steve could tell by the zoned out look on his face and the fact that he was sucking his thumb. 

“Bucky,” he said gently. “Why did you push your baby brother?”

The hiccups were still coming but not as hard. Bucky turned his big eyes on Steve. “He want Alldigacor. An..an Clint laugh at m-me. An...an Daddy mad at me...” he started crying again, the burdens of his morning too heavy to bear any longer. 

Steve could see he’d dropped into little headspace at some point during the tantrum. 

“Hush baby. It’s okay. Daddy’s not mad. Scottie just wanted to see him. Not take him. And why did Clint laugh?” Steve asked. He was aware that especially in big headspace, Bucky was sensitive about his disabilities. He’d had numerous talks with Phil about Clint’s jabs at Bucky. 

“Cuz I say a-alldigacor wrong.” His lower lip quivered but he kept his tears under control. 

Steve made a mental note to talk to Phil. Again. “The other thing, Bud, sharing is something you need to learn to do with Scottie.”

Bucky shook his head vehemently. “No. Mine.”

“We need to be nice to baby brother.” Steve’s voice was firm, albeit gentle. 

Bucky didn’t look convinced. “Mine,” he reiterated. 

Steve sighed. He’d wondered if the jealousy Bucky had for Scottie would span his big headspace too. He’d been good the last week and a half since Scottie had come but his last big day had also been when they’d been looking after Clint. So Bucky had been distracted. Obviously the answer was yes. Especially if it concerned Bucky’s prized possessions. Steve would have to work on a few more ground rules and some more hard work with Bucky. 

“Let’s go find Daddy Sam.” He slipped Bucky’s sweats on and swung him onto his hip. 

Bucky cuddled into his shoulder, happy to be in daddy’s arms and having all his attention for now. He clutch alligator tightly. 

In the common room, Sam was sitting on the couch watching the two babies. 

Phil was on a recliner half reading, half watching Clint who was lining up cars to crash. 

He quirked an eyebrow when Clint stopped moving, crouched in place. “Clint, lets go potty,” he suggested.They’d been struggling to get back to pull-ups again since he’d broken his leg. Clint’s adhd did not help! 

Clint looked at him guiltily. 

“Buddy,” Phil sighed gently. “Let’s get you changed.”

“No no no!” Clint yelled. 

Bucky watched Clint squeeze under a coffee table. Phil stood there with his hands on his hips. “Clinton Francis Barton! Get your stinky butt out here!” 

“No!” Clint pouted. 

“Somebody else is cranky too?” Steve asked. 

“He wouldn’t go down for a nap because he was big,” Phil explained. “And now he messed his diaper and he’s going to get a spanking soon too for running away from Daddy.”

Bucky sucked his thumb a little bit harder. Clint was very brave. Or very dumb for running away from uncle Phil. Maybe he was having a bad sad mad day too. 

Tony toddled to Steve and pulled at his pants, lifting his arms to be picked up. 

Daddy Sam looked at Bucky. “Wanna come see Daddy Sam now, buddy?” 

Bucky went to Sam and cuddled in his lap. 

Sam gently pulled his thumb out and replaced it with the pacifier attached to his shirt. “That’s a good boy, Buck.”

Phil had managed to haul Clint out and had him laying down on a change pad. 

He was howling at being changed. 

Bucky wrinkled his nose a little and then remembered how he’d felt earlier. 

He slid off Sam’s lap and walked over to Clint. “Clinty,” he said, spitting out his pacifier. “This make you feel better. Hug alldigacor.” He pushed his plushie into Clint’s arms.” 

Clint stopped squirming and looked up at Bucky. “You’re sharing your alligator with me?” He asked softly. 

Bucky nodded. 

“Thank you,” Clint said. He snuggled the plushie and smiled through his tears. “You’re the bestes’ friend Bucky. You an’ me are like tomrades. Tomrades means best friends.”

Bucky frowned. “Comrades? It’s with a c not a t.”

Clint looked a little put out. “I said it right! Daddy? Did I say it?”

Phil sighed. “Bucky’s right. It’s comrades.”

Clint scowled. “Tomrades....Tom...tom” he glared at Bucky. “Best friends!

Bucky grinned. 

Phil finished changing Clint’s diaper and patted his hip. “All done.” 

The boys went to sit with Scottie on the playmat who looked intently at the alligator in Clint’s arms. 

Bucky sighed. “Scottie, when Clint is done, you can hug alldigacor too.”

Clint giggled. “Silly. It’s alligator. Say alligator.”

Bucky raised his chin. “Then you say comrades.”

Clint looked penitent. “Wanna play trains now?”

Bucky nodded. All his bad sad mad feelings were gone after all. 


End file.
